Their Holiday Story
by Elphie Marky
Summary: A little MarkMaureen epic following them through all of the major [and some minor] holidays. [Complete for now]
1. Christmas

It was their first Christmas together. They had been dating since early February, and wanted to make it special. Maureen invited Mark over for Christmas dinner. To be fair for both of them, they were heading back to Scarsdale for Hanukkah next week.

Maureen had never cooked a Christmas dinner before. Mark had never, well, Mark had never actually celebrated Christmas before. After a few hours of just staring at the turkey, the decided it was more trouble than it was worth and just cooked mashed potatoes, green beans, and cranberries. They ate their makeshift Christmas dinner on the couch with _A Christmas Story_ playing on the TV.

"This was my favorite movie when I was a kid," Maureen said, snuggling closer to Mark. The dishes from their meal lay abandoned on the floor.

"It's pretty funny," Mark said, kissing her nose. "Ralphie's dad is a lot mine. Poor kid."

Maureen laughed. "Is your first Christmas enjoyable?"

"Yes, very," Mark smiled. "A lot of my friends celebrated Christmas and Hanukkah, but my parents were so strict about it. I always felt like I was missing out."

"I'm excited for next week," she said.

Mark's eyes widened. "Why? My family is freaking crazy."

She smiled again. "We'll get through it, Pookie."

"I got you something," Mark was happy to change the subject away from his family. He got up, walked over to his old, shaggy coat and worn yellow scarf, and pulled a small box from the pocket. Reaching down, he picked up the larger wrapped present on the floor. "This one first," he handed her the larger present. "Roger wrapped it."

"I see," she grinned, easily tearing away the poorly wrapped present. She pulled a teddy bear out of the paper and grinned. "I love teddy bears," she beamed. The small brown bear held a little heart. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome," he kissed her. "Here."

"Marky…" she took the small box and opened it. A small necklace with adark redstone was inside. "Pookie, it's beautiful."

Mark blushed. "It's your birthstone."

"Thank you, hun. I love it."

"Anything." He grinned, taking her into another passionate kiss.

"Wait, I got something for you too."

"Oh, you didn't have to, I don't…"

"Nonsense," she got up and picked up a parcel under her tiny tree. "Here, Pookie."

Mark accepted the gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a new brown coat. It was a nice improvement compared to the thing he'd been wearing since sophomore year in college. Holding it up, another garment fell out.

"I made that myself," Maureen pointed to the scarf that had been hidden in the coat.

Mark picked it up. It was a soft, navy and white knit scarf. "Maureen… thank you." He wrapped it around his neck. "How do I look?"

"Adorable," she replied, burying him in kisses. "It gets better."

"Huh?"

"I got you something else," Maureen's grin was devious, "but I left it in the bedroom."

And with that, she hopped up and skipped off to the back of the apartment, dragging Mark along by his new scarf.


	2. Hanukkah

Mark and Maureen walked up to the steps of a large white house in the middle of suburban street, the thrill of meeting the Cohens eating at Maureen. Mark stood next to her, his duffle bag over one shoulder and her suitcase in his hand. Mark stopped, almost scared to enter the house with his girlfriend. Despite the warmth of his new coat and scarf, his cheeks were pink as ever.

"Pookie, aren't you excited?" Maureen beamed, almost dropping the stack of presents in her hands.

"Thrilled," he replied. Maureen obviously missed the sarcasm dripping off his voice. They stepped forward, Mark pushing open the door and dropping the bags.

Maureen gently placed the presents down. "Where's the tree?"

"Um, we don't have a Christmas tree," Mark replied, taking off his coat. "My parents only celebrate Hanukkah."

"Oh," she replied, removing her coat.

"Marky, is that you?" an annoyingly high-pitched voice belonging to a once blonde with now graying hair dressed in an obnoxious pink sweater. "Marky, we missed you." She ran over to Mark and kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Mom," he replied, kissing his mother. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Maureen."

"Hi sweetie," Mrs. Cohen took Maureen into a hug.

"Your house is lovely," Maureen said politely.

"Thank you," she replied, grinning ear to ear. "Won't you come and meet everyone?"

Mark took Maureen's hand and led her down a hall after his mother.

"Look who's back from the big city," Mrs. Cohen almost squealed to a living room full of people.

"Everyone, this is Maureen," Mark introduced. "That's my dad, my sister Cindy, her husband Ron, and her kids Annie, Jennie, and Susie."

"Hey everyone," Maureen waved, allowing Mark to lead her to the empty love seat.

Twenty questions followed for the next twenty minutes until dinner.

"So what do you do?"

"Are you taking good care of our Marky?"

"Do you have your own place?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any STDs that you could hurt our Marky with?" Mark gave his mother an angry glare and a "MOM!" for that one.

Maureen answered them all perfectly.

"I'm a performing artist."

"Marky and I are just fine."

"Yes, I do."

"I was born in Pennsylvania and grew up in Hicksville."

She grinned at the last one. "Mrs. Cohen, rest assured that I would not dream of hurting your Marky with any disease."

Mr. Cohen sniffed the air. "Is that the food?"

"Oh, yes!" The woman quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. "Dinner!"

They headed for the kitchen, a warm meal awaiting them.

"This is delicious," Maureen complimented, eating almost everything in sight.

"Does your mother make this for Hanukkah?" Mrs. Cohen asked.

"Oh, well, actually we usually have a ham for Christmas dinner," Maureen replied coolly.

"Mom, Maureen isn't Jewish," Mark explained.

"Oh," she said, almost snobbishly.

"Mark and I celebrated Christmas over the weekend," she went on. "Don't worry, I made sure his first Christmas was enjoyable. And I must say my first Hanukkah is coming along wonderfully."

"That's nice, dear," Mrs. Cohen said. "Sweetie, pass the potatoes."

--

After dinner, they exchanged small gifts for the first night of Hanukkah. The children all received dreidels, as well as the adults.

"Oh what a pretty top," Maureen said, once they were in the privacy of Mark's old room.

"It's a dreidel," Mark said. "It's like a top, but it's a game."

"Oh," she replied, twirling it on the floor

"We get better presents as Hanukkah goes on," Mark said. "Like on the eighth day the kids get something big, and my mom usually makes me a sweater or something."

"They're not that bad."

"What?"

"Your parents, your sister, your nieces," Maureen said. "They're not all that bad. You made them out to be awful. Cindy's actually really nice."

"Well, yeah I guess, they aren't that terrible."

"Sweetie, come here. I want to play strip dreidel."


	3. New Year's Eve

**Disclaimer:** Oops, I forgot this the past few chapters. You know it's not mine.

Maureen bounced around the loft all day, as if she had already downed the bottle of champagne that Collins stole for later that night.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked wide-eyed to a very aggravated Benny.

"Hmm, National Annoy Benny Day?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't know."

"It's New Years Eve, Benny!" Maureen hopped beside him on the couch, nearly landing on his lap. "Do you know what that means?"

"Not a clue?" he rolled his eyes. Maureen always went out of her way to piss Benny off.

"Two weeks until your birthday," Mark, who had just walked in the room, informed. Lifting his camera up, he narrated, "December 31, New Year's Eve. First shot Maureen Johnson and Benjamin Coffin the third."

"Pookie!" Maureen waved and blew kisses at the camera.

"You know, you can call be Benny," he said, obviously fed up with his roommates. "It's my nickname for a reason."

"Jeez," Mark said, turning his camera off.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the night with Alison," Benny informed, standing up, "I'll see you all next year."

"Send Muffy our love," Maureen grinned from the couch.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his coat and left.

"Now we can actually have fun since Mr. Sourpuss left," Maureen joked, as Mark took a seat beside her.

"Six hours til midnight," Mark said. "I can't believe a year went by so fast."

"I bet I can drink more champagne than you," Maureen poked Mark in the side.

"I don't really like champagne," he replied, scrunching his nose.

"That's only because you can't hold your liquor."

Mark blushed. "That too."

* * *

Later that night, Maureen cuddled against Mark on the fire escape. Roger and Collins stood on the other side passing the champagne bottle back and forth while watching the fireworks.

"I've heard it's good luck to kiss at midnight on New Year's," Collins mused, glancing towards the happy couple sitting at the other end.

"I've never done that before," Mark admitted.

"That's because you've never had a girlfriend before," Roger smirked.

"Yes I have."

"Nanette Himmelfarb doesn't count," he joked back.

"Roger," Mark said angrily.

"Then I'll be your first, Pookie," Maureen kissed his nose.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Collins stared at his watch.

"Happy New Year!" the four yelled as fireworks exploded in the distance.

Maureen leaned into Mark, giving him the privilege of his first New Year's kiss.

"Aww," Collins and Roger echoed in the background. The looked at each other thoughtfully. "Nah," the shook their heads.

"Mmphh," Mark groaned, still attached to Maureen.

Roger looked over, his eyes widening at what he saw. "Whoa wait, guys! You're just supposed to kiss, not… guys!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess I'll have another update around Valentine's Day. Unless of course you'd like to see Maureen's birthday? And then maybe Easter and Passover. Just tell me in that review you want to leave :) 


	4. Maureen's Birthday

A/N: Whoops, I made a typo sort of in the first chapter. The necklace should have a dark red stone, not a light blue one. The blue would mean her birthday was in March, not January. So I'll fix that, but yeah, let's just pretend the necklace is garnet, okay? Okay.

"Benny!" Maureen entered the main room of the loft. "Do you know what today is?"

"Could it quite possibly be National Annoy Benny Day _again_?" he replied sarcastically.

"No, silly," she pounced on the couch, nearly landing on his lap. "It's my BIRTHDAY!" He rolled his eyes in response. "Well, what do you say?"

"Happy birthday to you," he sang. Maureen grinned. "Happy birthday to you. You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey and you smell like one too."

"Benny!" she smacked his arm. "You're so mean."

"I'm sorry, Mo-Mo," he tried to hug her. She didn't let him, especially after his lovely song and use of the only nickname she despised. Reeny she could handle. Mo was okay. But Mo-Mo? Blech.

"So, whatcha get me?" she grinned, falling into his lap.

"A muzzle."

"But we don't have a dog," Maureen replied, not getting it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Mark told me he was getting me a surprise! Are we getting a _puppy_?"

"I'd kill him," Benny replied dryly.

"Kill who?" Mark entered the loft right on cue.

"Marky!" Maureen hopped off the couch and ran to Mark.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," he said as she wrapped him in a hug. He kissed her softly and handed her the bouquet in his hands.

"Pookie!" she inhaled the roses and smiled. "Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The puppy!"

"What puppy?" Mark's face crinkled in confusion.

"Benny told me we were getting a puppy," Maureen pouted, giving Benny a death glare.

"No I didn't," he called from the couch.

"Then why did you get me a muzzle?"

Mark laughed. "Benny was just kidding." Rolling his eyes at Benny, he led Maureen back to their room.

"Marky," Maureen stretched herself across their bed.

"You sound like you're expecting something," he teased, sitting down next to her.

"Well, you know what today is…"

"You've only been announcing it for the past two weeks," Roger shoved his head in the door, a box in his hands.

They looked up, realizing they hadn't shut the door.

"Yes?" Mark asked, staring at Roger through his black rimmed glasses.

"Just wanted to give my friend her birthday present," he tossed the box at Maureen.

Maureen squealed and hurriedly tore off the paper. Opening the box, she pulled out what was inside and held it up. It was a t-shirt that said 'I love The Well Hungarians'. She looked up at Roger. "Um, thanks."

"You know my band kicks ass," Roger grinned. "There's something else."

Looking in the box, she pulled out a pack of condoms. "But Roger, I don't have a…"

"Those are for Mark," Roger winked. "I figured he needed to lose his virginity sometime or another."

"Rog_er_," a blush crept on his cheeks.

"Hope they aren't too big," he grinned wider, ducking to avoid the pillow flying towards his head.

"Well, it's a good thing," Maureen shot back, "because we ran out just yesterday."

Roger grimaced. "Too much information," he said before walking away, shuddering at the thought.

"Pookie…" she smiled when Roger left, seductively crawling into Mark's lap. She kissed him hard, their tongues meeting.

"Maureen," he murmured as she began kissing down his neck. "I got you a present."

"Yay what is it?" she sat up straight fast as lightening.

Mark laughed. That was his Maureen. He reached over towards his dresser and opened his underwear drawer. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Maureen. She carefully peeled away the red paper and pulled out a tape. "What's this baby?"

"Here," he took it from her and walked over to the projector. Sliding the tape into the appropriate slot, he flipped a switch and the whirring noise echoed throughout the room. On the far wall, a screen came up with the words "Happy 24th birthday Maureen!" It faded to the title: Memoirs of Maureen. Her face came on the screen followed by laughter and stupid jokes.

Mark walked away from the projector and sat down next to Maureen. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He laced his arm around her back and held her close.

Meanwhile on the projector, Roger was trying to braid Maureen's hair. It flashed to Roger taking to camera away from Mark and running around the loft. Maureen's laughter was heard in the background as she grabbed Mark in an attempt to save Roger. She pulled him into a deep kiss which Roger had caught on film (making snide comments all the while). More shots of Maureen singing and prancing around the loft being a drama queen, Roger being a drama queen, Roger being an asshole, Benny telling Mark to go away, and finally a final shot of Mark and Maureen. The screen faded to black.

"Marky," Maureen stroked his cheek, kissing him. "That was the sweetest birthday present I've ever gotten." At first when she unwrapped the tape, she was disappointed that was what she got. But when she saw the tape… Mark's thought and talent wrapped up in a little movie just for her. "Thank you, Pookie."

"You're welcome," he blushed. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," she replied, staring deep into his deep blue eyes. "You're such an amazing filmmaker, baby. You're going far."

He blushed again. "Thanks," he muttered.

Gazing over Mark's shoulder, she looked at Roger's gift. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mark noticed the playfulness in her eyes. He looked behind him and laughed. "Why not."

* * *

A/N: This will probably be updated in about a month for Valentine's Day. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't ownRent.

"_What_ are you wearing?" Roger asked through fits of laughter as Mark entered the living room.

He blushed and looked down at his new sweater. It was bright red with a giant pink heart covering most of the front. In white, the words "I love Maureen" were knitted. "It's my Valentine's Day gift from Maureen," he replied. "Isn't it awesome?" He gestured towards his bedroom to show Roger that Maureen was still in there.

Roger nodded and played along. "Oh, yeah, Mark! That is one great sweater. You look super sexy in it," he grinned, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wanna do you on the spot."

Mark blushed again as he felt two skinny arms creeping around his waist. "I'm sorry, Rog, but that's my job," Maureen grinned, kissing Mark's neck softly. Turns out, she too had a new sweater. It matched Mark's perfectly, but instead of "I love Maureen", it said "I love Mark".

Roger was trying really hard not to laugh. "Maureen…"

"What?" she pouted.

"Did you make those?"

"Yes. Do you want one?"

"No," he replied quickly. "I just wanted to, um, compliment you on your _amazing_ knitting skills," he avoided her eyes.

She bought it and grinned wildly. "Thank you!"

"I have to go run a few errands, I'll be back later," Mark said, kissing Maureen before running out the door.

"Wait, Mark!" Maureen chased after him.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing your coat?" she put her hands on her hips. "Then no one can see your pretty sweater."

"Maureen, it's snowing, it's freezing," he reasoned.

Her face fell. "If you don't like it, you can just say so."

"No, no!" he hugged her. "I love it, really. It's just cold."

"Promise me you'll wear it on your birthday when it's warmer?" she looked him in the eyes and have him a puppy dog face.

His birthday was in March. March wasn't that warm or cold. "I promise."

Mark returned a few hours later, a brown bag tucked safely under his jacket. Roger was nowhere in sight and Maureen was dead asleep on the couch. He tiptoed through the loft and into this bedroom. He quietly removed the contents of the package, placing everything neatly on the bed. He chose three of the roses out of the dozen, picking the petals off and tossing them nicely on the floor. Next, the chocolates. He put the two heart shaped boxes on Maureen's pillow, arranging them so that they were juxtaposed. He placed a few more roses on the bed and stepped back to admire his work.

"Perfect," he said.

"Maureen," Mark gently shook her. "Wake up, sweetie."

"Hmm?" she sat up. "Oh hey Marky."

"Come here, I have something to show you."

"What is it, Pookie?" she took his hand and followed him.

Mark took his hand and covered his girlfriend's eyes as he led her into their bedroom. "There," he slowly pulled his hand away.

She looked around, her eyes widening as she drank everything in. "Marky…" she walked towards the bed, careful not to step on any loose petals. She picked up a rose and brought it to her nose. "Mmm."

Mark sat down next to her, grinning sheepishly. "You like it?"

Maureen nodded. She had found the chocolates. "YeshIluffit," she said with a full mouth.

Mark laughed.

Swallowing, she said again, "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Pookie," she placed the candy box next to her and inched closer to the blushing filmmaker.

He looked at the floor and let his hands play with Maureen's hand. "I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile," he began. He brought his eyes up to meet Maureen's. "I-I love you." He looked away quickly.

"Aw Pookie," she had been waiting for him to say it. Climbing into his lap, she placed a kiss on his nose. She stroked his cheek and brought his eyes up to hers. "I love you too, Marky, I really do."

He smiled big, like his biggest fear in the world had just vanished. He leaned into her, pushing onto the bed in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, her hands tight around his neck.

Mark sat up and looked at Maureen. "There's one more thing," he grinned. "I have to go get it," he hopped off the bed.

"What is it?"

He smiled deviously. "Whipped cream."

* * *

Next up is Mark's birthday. I think I'm going to start posting before the actual holiday takes place so you guys don't have to keep waiting. Reviews make me happy :-) 


	6. Mark's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

* * *

Mark awoke to the smell of burning. Sitting up, he crinkled his nose and realized there was no fire, just a minor mishap in the kitchen. As his feet hit the floor, he realized the occasion: his twenty-fifth birthday. Scrambling into the first pair of pajama pants he saw and the sweater he promised Maureen he would wear, Mark made his way out of the bedroom.

He saw Maureen hovering over the hot plate, smoke coming out from a pan. "Good morning," he said.

She turned around and smiled. "Happy birthday, Pookie!" Abandoning the pan, she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You're wearing your sweater!" She kissed him.

"Of course," he replied, "I promised I would and it's still kind of cold out. And the sweater's warm, so…"

She smiled. "I tried making you breakfast, but, um, apparently I'm not very good at making pancakes."

He laughed. "It's okay, sweetie." He kissed her forehead. "The thought was nice though."

"Let's get dressed and go out to eat," she suggested, barreling off to the bedroom.

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the diner, giggling about Maureen's cooking skills the entire time. She had let him wear a different shirt to the diner only if he promised to wear his sweater while they were home and something about his scarf and his ankles. He agreed, but only because he didn't want to wear a pink and red sweater outside.

Mark ordered pancakes and Maureen got eggs. They ended up sitting on the same side of the booth, sharing their meals and feeding each other. Mark was getting a little suspicious of his girlfriend when she kept glancing at the waiter and taking numerous bathroom breaks.

"Did you like swallow an ocean or something?" he asked as she sat down and cuddled next to him.

"Yep," she replied, "the Pacific. Trust me, Pookie, okay?"

He nodded and shoved a forkful of Maureen's scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Marky, look," she pointed at the waiter, beaming.

He looked up and blushed a little. Half of the waiting staff was parading towards their table belting Happy Birthday and carrying a slice of chocolate cake. He smiled as the cake was placed in front of him and looked at Maureen. She knew him well; chocolate cake was his favorite thing in the world, second to his camera. "Thanks," he said to the staff.

"Have a good one," a few of them said, other variations following.

Maureen took the fork and fed Mark some cake. "Mmmthasgood," he said with a full mouth. She grinned at him and took a bite for herself, agreeing.

"That was a really great breakfast," Mark said on the way home. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Marky on his special day," she replied, planting a kiss on his nose. "Let's hurry; I want to give you your present."

Upon entering their bedroom, they were followed by Roger who was carrying a box.

"Should I be afraid?" Mark shook the box.

He grinned. "I got you a lifetime subscription of Playboy to open up right in front of your girlfriend," he said sarcastically. "Open it."

Laughing, Mark peeled away the paper and pulled out the contents of the box. He held up a dark blue t-shirt with the words "I love the Well Hungarians" written on it. "Oh look, Maureen, we can match." He rifled through the box to get the rest. "Oh, and condoms. Thanks Rog."

"You're welcome," he beamed, turning to leave.

"Wait, Roger," Maureen took the box from Mark's hands. Examining it, she said, "These are way too small. Here, Rog, you can probably get some use of out them," she chucked the box at him and slammed the bedroom door leaving a bewildered musician standing in the hall.

* * *

A/N: Short I know. But the best holiday EVER is up next. ;)


	7. National Annoy Benny Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rent.

* * *

Mark's ears caught the sound waves coming from the other room. He knew that Maureen, Benny, and Roger were playing a card game. Knowing it would most likely end in a fight, he opted to sit out and edit film.

"Bullshit!" Roger.

"Damn." Maureen.

"Three queens." Benny.

"Bullshit!" Maureen again.

"Nope." Benny again.

"Dammit, I hate this game." Maureen.

Laughter. Roger.

"Shut up, Rog." Mark could hear his girlfriend's voice getting louder. "Benny, you're such a cheater."

"Maureen, don't throw the cards." Roger.

"I didn't cheat!"

Mark looked up when he heard his bedroom door open and saw Maureen stomp in. The door slammed and she plopped on the bed next to Mark. "So how is Benny a cheater?"

"It's unbelievable," she vented. "Every time he dealt, he always got the pretty card so he could go first."

"Pretty card?"

"You know, the one ace that's black and all fancy."

"The ace of spades?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Maureen, it's just a game," Mark reasoned. "Don't worry."

"I swear he was cheating though," she said. "He would say he was putting down two cards, but it would look like more. I'd bull him on it, he'd flip the first two cards, and he'd be right. That's cheating."

Mark nodded. "Benny does that a lot. That's why I didn't want to play."

"Is tomorrow his early shift?"

"Yeah, why?"

A devious grin flashed across her face. "I think we ought to celebrate my favorite holiday."

* * *

Maureen woke Mark up at 6:30 am, twenty minutes after Benny left. He groggily rose and shoved his glasses on. Maureen had left the room, probably to wake Roger. Knowing him, he'd be more than willing to assist in pissing off Benny.

"So what did you have in mind?" Roger asked.

"Do you have itching powder?" Maureen inquired.

"Why would Roger randomly have itching powder?" Mark pondered.

"Actually, I just happen to have some in my room."

"Why?"

"A few of my band mates were playing tricks on people."

"Great," Maureen grinned, "we can put it in his sheets."

"No, I have a better idea," Roger smiled wider. "When Benny works this shift, he leaves out the clothes he wants to wear after work."

"Oh yeah," Mark nodded, "because he takes a shower after work."

"Awesome," Maureen smiled, "we'll put it in his boxers."

* * *

Maureen, Mark, and Roger sat on the couch when Benny came home. They waited impatiently for him to come across all of the oddities that they had prepared for National Annoy Benny Day.

After greeting the trio on the couch, Benny headed into the small room he shared with Collins when he wasn't teaching. The clothes he had laid out in the morning still sat neatly on his bed. Realizing he hadn't put out socks, he opened his sock drawer and found… boxers. He pulled open his underwear drawer, which now contained his socks.

"Weird," he muttered, tossing a pair of socks onto his bed. He quickly checked his other drawers. His clothes were in their proper places, but folded wrong. This had to be Mark. He was the only person Benny ever told that the shirtsleeves had to face the right. They were currently facing the left. "I'll get it later," he said out loud, gathering his clothes and towel.

Benny stepped out of his room, silence filling the loft as soon as he was present. The trio's whispering and giggling hushed.

"What are you talking about?" he raised his eyebrows.

"We were just discussing how small Mark's penis is," Roger informed, cuing Mark's face to turn a few different shades of red.

"Actually, it's pretty-" Maureen was cut off by Mark's hand covering her mouth.

"Whatever," Benny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun," Roger said in a sing-song voice as Benny entered the bathroom.

Shutting the door," Benny dropped his clothes and headed towards the shower. Roger's t-shirts and dirty jeans littered the floor. Carefully stepping over them, Benny yanked back the shower curtain. Maureen's bras and panties hung on the faucets and knobs. Blushing slightly, he used the tips of his fingers to remove them and toss them across the bathroom. Pulling off his clothes, he climbed into the shower and turned the water on. Expecting a warm current, the freezing moisture that hit him took Benny by surprise. "I hate having so many roommates," he muttered, showering quickly. After he dried off, Benny dressed and entered the living room.

"Surprise!" Mark, Roger, and Maureen said from the couch. In his absence, the three had put out a homemade cake and sign that said "Happy National Annoy Benny Day".

Benny laughed. That explained the switched drawers, mis-folded clothes, and the bathroom. "You guys are real funny," he took a seat in the recliner as Mark cut the cake. The four ate and discussed Maureen's stroke of genius.

"That'll teach you not to cheat playing cards," she grinned.

Benny knew not to argue with her. He shifted his position again, trying to get comfortable.

"Something wrong?" Roger raised his eyebrows. "You keep fidgeting."

Benny shook his head, moving again. "No, it's- it's just that my balls are really itchy."

* * *

Notes: Next up will probably be Roger's birthday (as suggested by a reader, thanks!) followed by Easter and maybe Passover. Yay for trips to Scarsdale with Mark's family. Reviews make me more apt to write the next chapter :-) 


	8. St Patrick's Day

**Notes:** I lied. Here's St. Patrick's Day. It's so late because my computer had a virus. Roger's birthday soon. And I don't own Rent.

* * *

Mark was never one to celebrate St. Patrick's Day. He wasn't Irish and he couldn't hold his liquor, so why should he pay it any mind. Sure, he would wear a green shirt in holiday spirit, but nothing more. Somehow, he knew this year would be different. Having a girlfriend with a name like Maureen, a fiery temper, and an enthusiasm for any holiday, why would it be like any other year?

He entered the loft in the green sweater he wore every March seventeenth, he saw Roger and April sitting on the couch. April was decked out in all green and one of those crazy headbands with bobbing shamrocks. She liked to flaunt her Irish heritage, as if her flaming red hair wasn't enough proof.

"Happy St. Patty's day Marky!" she cried, giving him a hug.

"You too."

"I'm glad you're wearing at least some green," she said. "Roger's half Irish and he won't change out of that stupid red sweatshirt.

"I look sexy in red," Roger grinned from the couch. "My red shirt is almost as sexy as your red hair."

April, always one to thrive on compliments, grinned wildly, flopping back onto the couch to plant a kiss in Roger's cheek.

"Maureen's looking for you," Roger added. "She said she has a surprise." He grinned wickedly and nodded towards the bedroom door.

Mark nodded and headed for his room. "Maureen?" He pushed open the door to find his girlfriend in even more Irish green than April. "Happy St. Patrick's day," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Marky, I have a special outfit for you!" she squealed.

"Nah, I just wear green, I'm not Irish," he said. "You don't have to—_what_ is that?" His eyes widened as he saw Maureen's surprise laid out on the bed.

"It's your outfit!"

"I am not wearing that," he crossed his arms. "No."

"But Pookie…" she pouted, grabbing his arm. "Please baby…"

"No," he replied adamantly. "Is that lederhosen?"

"Yeah!" she brightened. "You'll look just like an adorable little leprechaun!"

"Maureen, lederhosen isn't even Irish clothing," he informed. "It's German."

"You're German, Pookie!"

Mark rolled his eyes. Maureen had learned of Mark's heritage at their first trip to Scarsdale when Mr. Cohen talked nonstop about how Great-Great-Great Uncle Abraham 'kicked some Nazi ass' at a concentration camp during World War Two. Sometimes, he hated when his dad told stories. "Maureen, I'll look like an idiot. Can't I just wear green?"

Her face fell as she collapsed onto the bed in a dramatic fit of fake tears. "Marky I thought you loved me!" she wailed.

"Sweetie," he sat down next to the lederhosen and gently rubbed her back. "I do love you. I just don't like wearing lederhosen. It's uncomfortable."

She sat up; wiping away the fake tears she had whipped up. "You've worn it before?"

He cringed, realizing what he had said. "I was ten, my aunt gave it to me, and my mom made me wear it. Please don't do this to me." He looked into her big brown eyes pleadingly.

"Okay," she gave in. "You don't have to wear the lederhosen."

"Thank you," he kissed her and smiled.

"Under one condition," she grinned.

"Fine."

"You go out to the bar with me, Roger, and April."

"Okay."

"And you get you drunk off your ass and Irish dance with me!"

"Maureen, I don't know how to Irish dance."

She giggled like a little girl and kissed him again. Looking into his soft blue eyes, she answered with, "Me neither."


End file.
